Question: Simplify the expression. $-4a(4a-3)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-4a}$ $ = ({-4a} \times 4a) + ({-4a} \times -3)$ $ = (-16a^{2}) + (12a)$ $ = -16a^{2} + 12a$